New Flyer Xcelsiors (mtamaster edition)
New Flyer Xcelsiors are new buses ordered for NYCT and MTA Bus. Numbers are: *100-149 *673-810 *1000-1109 *1654-2090 *4710-4799 *4810-4899 *4950-4999 *5364-5438 *6000-6192 *6193-6395 *7090-7483 *7484-7533 *9500-9784 *9900-9949 Models 2011-2012 4810-4899 are 2011-2012 XD40 buses. These buses are part of the 40-foot Bus Test and Evaluation Program. Two pilot buses were to be delivered in July 2011, but the first one did not arrive until September 2011. Further deliveries occurred between the following month and February 2012. The buses feature the MTA's blue stripe livery, but return to having the blue stripe on the front as well. These buses have seating for 35 passengers or 29 passengers plus two wheelchairs. The seats are grey with medium blue plastic inserts, the new MTA standard, and paneling is light grey or deep blue. All but three buses were delivered by the end of February 2012. Of the remaining three buses that were delivered around August 2012, bus 4899 was delivered with a Navistar MaxxForce 9 engine, but was later repowered with a Cummins ISL9 engine. These buses, save for units 4836 and 4865 were tuned with the Load-Based Shifting Schedule (LBSS), which detunes the engine and transmission with shorter shifts for optimal fuel savings. 2012-2013 4710-4799 are 2012-2013 XD60 buses. These units are part of the 60-foot Bus Test and Evaluation Program for the MTA. All buses in the series are operated by New York City Transit. These were the first XD60 buses ever ordered. 2014-2015 7090-7482 are 2014-2015 XD40 buses. Buses 7090-7365 were part of an original contract for a base order of 690 buses, shared with NovaBus for 414 LFS buses, that was awarded for New York City Transit in December 2013 and included an available option order of 700 buses. On December 29, 2014, the New York City Transit's Department of Buses has been seeking an approval to amend this contract by increasing the base order to 762 buses and decreasing the option order to 628 buses, along with decreasing a non-awarded contract's base order of 256 articulated buses to 231 and increasing the option order of 275 articulated buses to 300. This is done in order to allocate $42 million from the non-awarded contract's base order to the amended base order of this contract for an additional 72 40-foot buses and completely retire an aging fleet of 1998-1999 Orion V buses due to their excessive structural corrosion condition. The amended contract was approved in the MTA Board Meeting on January 22, 2015. On March 25, 2015, the MTA had another board meeting to finalize the ratification of a procurement in replacing the 72 Orion V buses by awarding New Flyer to build 72 XD40 buses, eventually assigned with the Fleet Numbers 7366-7437. The delivery of these buses began on July 2015 and was completed on November 2015. Buses 7438-7482 are part of an $80 million contract for MTA Bus Company, alongside the 75 XD60 buses numbered 5364-5438. The delivery of these buses has started on June 2015 and was completed on August 2015. 2015-2016 5364-5438 are 2015-2016 XD60 buses. These buses are part of an $80 million contract for MTA Bus Company, alongside the 45 XD40 buses numbered 7438-7482. On March 8, 2016, New York State Governor Andrew Cuomo and then-MTA Chairman and Chief Executive Officer Thomas Prendergast unveiled a new scheme in blue and gold colors that would be fully-wrapped on some current and all future New York City Transit and MTA Bus Company buses, which will include USB charging ports and onboard Wi-Fi. These buses are the first units to be wrapped in the new scheme. 5364-5411 were originally with the original scheme before being upgraded with the new scheme and features. 2016-2017 (XD60) 6000-6192 are 2016-2017 XD60 buses. On November 18, 2015, the MTA board almost unanimously approved the competitive contract of 231 diesel-powered articulated buses totalling US$184.9 million for MTA New York City Transit, which was split between New Flyer for US$109.9 million to build these 139 buses and Nova Bus to build 92 LFS Artic buses 5439-5530. An order of 53 buses to MTA bus was added in early 2017, totaling 193 buses, numbered 6140-6192. The delivery of these buses began on March 2017 and was completed by early 2018. Like the 2015-2016 model New Flyer XD60 buses and the 2016-2017 model New Flyer XN40 buses, these buses feature refreshed exterior liveries in blue and gold colors, onboard Wi-Fi, and USB charging ports. 2016-2017 (XN40) 673-810 are 2016-2017 XN40 buses. These buses were ordered from a US$78.1 million competitive contract for MTA New York City Transit that replaced the 125 2002-2003 model Orion VII CNG buses, whose certified CNG tanks are reaching their 15-year mark. The delivery of these buses began on March 2017 and was completed by September 2017. Like the 2015-2016 model New Flyer XD60 buses, these buses feature refreshed exterior liveries in blue and gold colors, onboard Wi-Fi, and USB charging ports. 2017-2018 (XN60) 1000-1109 are 2017-2018 New Flyer XN60 buses. On January 25, 2017, the MTA Board approved a non-competitive contract of 110 compressed natural gas-powered articulated buses for MTA New York City Transit to New Flyer for an estimated total of US$95 million. These buses replaced the 2003-2004 model Orion VII CNG buses, whose certified CNG tanks are reaching their 15-year mark. The delivery of the production buses is began on March 2018 and wrapped up delivery by December 2018. These buses feature the blue and gold wave livery, onboard Wi-Fi, and USB charging ports. 2017-2018 (XE40) 100-149 are 2017-2018 New Flyer XE40 buses. They are among MTA's first all-electric buses. On April 26, 2017, the MTA Board had made an approval to purchase 100 all-electric buses built to their specfications built by New Flyer and Proterra, along with the inclusion of in-depot charging stations and en-route charging stations, at an estimated cost of US$6 million. They are part of a pilot program to reduce the greenhouse gas emissions as well as modernizing their bus fleet. On January 9, 2018, the MTA had deployed the first of fifty buses to passenger service on route M42. They will be tested and evaluated on their performance from and will serve as pilots for an upcoming contract order of 45 additional all-electric buses. These buses are presented in a unique wave livery in blue, gold and white with "ELECTRICBUS" and "clean-energy bus" markings. They also include the latest passenger amenities of onboard Wi-Fi and USB charging ports. 2017-2018 (XDE40) 7484-7533 are 2017-2018 New Flyer XDE40 Xcelsior buses. 7484 was delivered by December 2017 and the remaining buses began delivery in April 2018, ending on November 2018. This batch of buses are ordered as part of a program to test 50 hybrid electric buses with the Allison H 40 EP system, and the competing BAE HDS 200 system. The hybrid system that the NYMTA prefers is be included in a follow-up order of 275 more New Flyer XDE40 Xcelsior buses, numbered 7534-7808. On June 2018, an additional 10 buses were added to the order, numbered 7809-7818, totaling 335 buses. These are the first batch of hybrid-electric buses since 2010, with the delivery of Orion VII NG HEVs 4631-4702. These buses are also the first to feature a slightly modified version of the "Cuomo" local bus scheme, meant to signify that these buses are hybrid-electrics as opposed to clean diesel. 2017-2019 (XD40) 1654-2090 are 2017-2019 XD40 buses. On April 26, 2017, members of the MTA Board approved to exercise the remaining options to purchase 618 40-foot buses totalling around US$366 million for New York City Transit. The option order was split between Nova Bus and New Flyer to build 367 buses, the latter costing around US$207 million. An order of 30 more buses was added in winter 2019. These buses helped replace the remaining Nova Bus RTSes and the first batch of Orion VII hybrid buses. The pilot bus was delivered by December 2017. Delivery of the production buses began on April 2018 and was completed completed by August 2019. This order included a 40 bus order for MTA Bus. The first part of the MTA Bus order began in late February 2019 and was completed by the beginning of April 2019. These buses are presented in a wave livery in blue and gold. They also include the latest passenger amenities of onboard Wi-Fi, USB charging ports and digital information screens. 2018-2019 (XD60) 6193-6400 are 2018-19 New Flyer XD60 buses. 6193-6300 are for NYCT while 6301-6400 are for MTA bus. They feature the new livery, onboard Wi-Fi, and USB charging ports, as well as on-board screens similar to the ones found on Orion VII NGs. 6193 began service out of Casey Stengel, and the remainder of the fleet was delivered to the Mother Clara Hale, Flatbush, Quill, Queensboro, JFK, and Laguardia depots to remove the final pre-2017 Nova LFSA buses from +Select Bus Service+ duty, and also contribute to the retirement of the remaining New Flyer D60HF buses and indirectly contribute to the retirement of the 2003-2005 Orion VII HEV buses. 2018-2019 (XDE60) 9900-9949 are 2018-19 New Flyer XDE60 buses. This batch of buses are ordered as part of a program to test 50 artic hybrid electric buses. These buses sport a hybrid of the SBS and Hybrid-Electric Bus liveries. The pilot was was delivered to Casey Stengel in September 2018, with the remainder of the buses delivered to Michael J. Quill and Flatbush depots between April 2019 and August 2019. 2019 (XE60) 4950-4999 are 2019 New Flyer XE60 buses. They are the MTA's first articulated electric buses. This batch of buses are ordered as part of a program to test 50 artic hybrid electric buses. They started arriving in October 2019. These buses sport a hybrid of the SBS and Electric Bus liveries, with "Electric Bus" decals overlaid onto the base SBS paint scheme.